kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 18
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Aller guten Dinge sind drei, und darum heiße ich euch ganz herzlich willkommen zur dritten CD von Final Fantasy IX und dem dreimalsechsten Kapitel meines wunderbaren Walkthroughs :D Auf CD 2 lief es ja leider nicht so wunderbar, weshalb wir uns heute von der dicken Pleite am Baum Iifars ablenken. Wir werden in Erinnerungen schwelgen, mit glühendem Herzen am Bootssteg warten und uns die Seele aus dem Leib zocken. Oder kurz gefasst: Wir rennen mit Zipfelmützenboy durch Alexandria, beobachten irgendwelche Leute beim Sichverlieben und spielen Tetra Master! Der Fall des Monkeyman... Von Branes Grab aus fahren Lili, Steiner, Beatrix und Professor Toto mit einem Boot zum Schloss Alexandria, wobei man auf Lilis in Kürze stattfindende Krönungszeremonie zu sprechen kommt. Ja, bald ist es soweit, und unser Noch-Prinzesschen wird mit ihrer neuen Beschäftigung als Königin so viel um die Ohren haben, dass sie nicht mehr mit uns reisen kann... reißt euch zusammen, ihr Waschlappen! Es ist doch nur Lili! Die heult eh immer nur rum. Währenddessen trifft sich unsere Theater-/Räuber-/Prinzessinennachlindblumkutschiergruppe Tantalus in Alexandrias Kneipe. Doch eine unserer diebischen Elstern ist völlig niedergeschlagen, hängt, wahrscheinlich sturzbetrunken, wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve über dem Tisch und vermiest allen die Laune. Und man lese und staune: Es ist der sonst immer so fröhliche und positiv denkende Zidane! Denn jetzt, wo Lili bald zur Königin gekrönt wird, hat sie schlicht keine Zeit mehr, mit ihm durch die Weltgeschichte zu tingeln... ach, heult doch, wenn ihr wollt! Cinna, Blank und Marcus jedenfalls beschließen nun, mal Rubys Kleinkunsttheater zu besuchen, das sie aufgebaut hat, nachdem wir sie in Alexandria haben sitzenlassen. Nur Monkeyman bleibt in der Kneipe und bläst weiter Trübsal. Die Ohneaffenbande stürmt raus Richtung Theater, als Blank gegen Vivi rennt und dieser wieder einmal im Staub liegt. Nein, ich habe übrigens nicht gezählt, wie oft das schon passiert ist :p Blank berichtet kurz, was während unseres Dates mit Kuja so in Alexandria los war, als Marcus ihn an Rubys Theater erinnert. Da sollte man besser nicht zu spät kommen, sonst macht die Dame noch Stress... Nachdem er sich aber verdünnisiert hat, machen wir nun das, was wir am liebsten tun, nämlich mit Vivi durch die Stadt rennen ♥ Lauft nach rechts, sodass ihr euch das ATE Wahnsinn, ist das riesig... ansehen könnt. Darin bestaunt Eiko, die ebenfalls durch die Stadt tingelt, die Größe von Schloss Alexandria, als einige Köche auftauchen und sie fragen, ob sie Hunger hat. Die bejaht - und die Köche lassen sie trotzdem einfach so da stehen! Was für Ärsche sind das bitte o.O Seid ihr wieder mit Vivi unterwegs, trefft ihr etwas weiter unten auf Hippo und seine Mutter, die ein Minispiel für euch bereithalten! Na? Habt ihr es vermisst, eure kostbare Lebenszeit mit stupiden Minispielen zu vergeuden? Also, ich nicht. :;Optionales Minispiel - Wettrennen mit Hippo :Hippo ist, seiner Mama zufolge, ziemlich fett geworden und sollte dringend Sport treiben. Daher sollen wir mit ihm Wettrennen veranstalten, damit der Kleine nicht irgendwann an Überfettung stirbt. Selbst Brane hat dieses Schicksal nicht erlitten, aber was soll’s... :Gerannt wird mit den Tasten Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png und Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png, auf die ihr abwechselnd so heftig draufhämmert, dass es an Controller-Vergewaltigung grenzt. Gewinnt Vivi schließlich ein Rennen, steigt Hippos Level (wie krank), und wenn er ein bestimmtes Level erreicht, gibt Mama uns etwas dafür: : :Wie ihr der Tabelle entnehmen könnt, gibt es einen Haufen Tetra Master-Karten zu gewinnen. Für nachher kann es ganz nett sein, die zu haben, aber dringend brauchen tut die keiner, zumal es im ganzen Spiel nur eine einzige verpassbare Karte gibt. Heißt im Klartext: Die kriegt ihr auch alle woanders. Der Athletenkönig ist aber auch nicht besser: Wie der Königshopser vom Seilspringen werdet ihr euch wie blöde abgeschuftet haben, nur um ein weiteres nutzloses Item in eurem Basisinventar vergammeln lassen zu können. Ich lasse euch die Entscheidung, ob ihr euch das antut, aber mich könnt ihr mit diesem Minispiel jagen. :Anders als das Seilspringen kann das Wettrennen übrigens nur jetzt gespielt werden! Seid ihr also scharf auf eines der Items, müsst ihr euch jetzt mit diesem Spiel rumquälen! Wenn ihr danach von der Kneipe aus nach links geht, gibt es ein neues ATE: In Lange nicht mehr gesehen, yep! treffen sich die Nero-Brüder nach langer Zeit mal wieder und freuen sich einen Keks, yep. Danach könnt ihr nach rechts in den Itemladen gehen und Medizin kaufen... Naja, ich habe gerade mal in mein Inventar reingeguckt und festgestellt, dass ich allein durch bloßes Klauen schon bis Spielende ausgesorgt habe... Da seht ihr mal, wie effektiv Zidanes Raubzüge sind ;-) Kommt ihr auf dem Marktplatz an, stehen euch zwei weitere ATEs zur Verfügung. In Damit die Taube hoch fliegt unterhalten sich Blank und Marcus über Zidane und das tiefe, dunkle Loch, in das er sich verkrochen hat, während ihr in Mogrymilian ebendiesen kennenlernt, der eigentlich die ganzen Mog-Net-Briefe zustellt. Er trifft sich mit Stilzkin - jer, Stilzkin ist in der Stadt! - und Kupo, und ihr erfahrt, wie viele Briefe von Stilzkin an irgendwelche anderen Mogrys ihr bisher gelesen habt und wie viele ihr verpasst habt. Wenn ihr was verpasst habt, ist das aber nicht so schlimm, euch sind vielleicht nur witzige Sprüche entgangen. Rechts oben findet ihr einen Laden für Rüstzeug und eine Schmiede. Ich empfehle euch ganz dringend das Schmieden der Engelsschwinge, da diese die beste Technik für Zidane bereithält, nämlich Räuberseele. Das Teil erteilt Fixschaden, dessen Höhe in erster Linie von der Anzahl erfolgreicher Diebstähle im Spiel abhängt, also viel geklaut = großes Aua. Außerdem wird Räuberseele in Trance zu Zidanes bestem Trick Ah Puch. Ehrlich, das will keiner verpassen! Unsere Tour führt uns weiter nach Norden, Richtung Schloss. Dieses könnt ihr jetzt noch nicht betreten, aber an den Treppen findet ihr versteckt 3.927 Gil und eine Phönixdaune. Wieder zurück auf dem Marktplatz, könnt ihr links das Hotel betreten und den Dorfschulzen aus Dali beim Rumzetern beobachten. Dabei kommt seine Tochter auf euch zu und entschuldigt sich für den peinlichen Auftritt ihres Vaters. Antwortet ihr, was ihr wollt, es passiert nämlich einfach gar nichts. Geht dann auf dem Platz nach unten links in die Gasse, wo ihr Blank und Marcus seht. Ignoriert die beiden erstmal und lauft weiter zum Glockenturm, wo ihr zum allerersten Mal einen Mogry gesehen habt ^^ Dort verkauft Stilzkin euch nämlich ein 3-Teile-Set aus einer Phönixdaune, einer Hi-Potion und einem Elixier. Dass ihr da zuschlagt, brauch ich nicht mehr zu erwähnen, oder? Klettert dann den Turm hoch und läutet die Glocke. Damals hat Hippo dort drei seiner wertvollen Karten versteckt, die wir ganz dreist eingesackt haben... Naja, er ist wohl nicht schlauer geworden, weshalb wir nun dort zwei noch wertvollere Karten finden, nämlich Shiva und Ramuh. Wie doof muss man auch sein. Mehr gibt es mit Vivi nicht zu tun, also kehrt ihr nun zu Blank und Marcus zurück und lauft auf Letztgenannten zu. Blank fragt euch dann, ob ihr euch nicht vielleicht auch Rubys Deadderstiggl ansehen wollt, was ihr zu Blanks Freude bejaht. Der hofft nämlich, dass der süße Vivi Rubys Zorn über seine Verspätung besänftigt... Aber es geht ja doch in die Hose >D Männer, eins sei euch gesagt: Lasst niemals eine Frau warten ^^ |} Inzwischen befindet sich Lili auf ihrem Zimmer und möchte gerne Zidane sehen, aber Steiner hält das gerade für einen ziemlich schlechten Zeitpunkt... Da kommen Professor Popo Toto und Beatrix herein, da es nun Zeit für Lili ist, sich für die Krönungszeremonie umzuziehen. Bei der Gelegenheit erhält sie auch gleich die drei Edelsteine Opal, Topas und Amethyst, mit denen sie Bestia beschwören kann, die ihr vor einiger Zeit extrahiert wurden. Danach ist es für die Herren an der Zeit zu gehen, damit die Prinzessin sich umziehen kann, aber Steiners Kopf hängt wohl gerade in den Wolken... Danach fragt Lili nun Beatrix nach einem Treffen mit Zidane, aber auch sie redet ihr das aus... Währenddessen hopst Eiko durch das Schloss und beschließt, sich Zidane zu krallen, da ihre „Konkurrentin“ Lili ja nun offenbar aus dem Spiel ist. Da ihr Kartoffeleintopf scheinbar nicht so der Knüller war, will sie es nun mit einem romantischen Brief versuchen, aber was soll sie bloß schreiben? Dass in diesem Moment gerade dieser gescheit aussehende Professor Toto vorbeikommt, passt ihr da natürlich ganz wunderbar! Sie fragt diesen überall so gescheit aussehenden Mann also, ob er ihr beim Schreiben ihres Liebesbriefes helfen kann, und er willigt ein. Dann fängt der Prof plötzlich an, über Eikos Horn zu grübeln... das hat er doch irgendwo schon einmal gesehen... Vor zehn Jahren nämlich trudelte nämlich eine klapprige Nussschale in Alexandria ein, an Bord eine kleine Esper und ihre leider inzwischen verstorbene Mutter. Das kleine Mädchen hatte dabei so eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit der kürzlich verstorbenen Prinzessin Garnet, dass man ihr kurzerhand das Horn abgesägt und sie von da an als Alexandrias Prinzessin bei Hofe hat leben lassen. So kommt es also, dass die Esper Lili kein Horn hat. Schaden tut es ihr offenbar aber nicht so sehr. Die Tatsache aber, dass Eiko genauso ein Horn hat wie Lili damals, macht ihn total neugierig, sodass er mehr über das Balg herausfinden will. Meinetwegen kann er sie auch gerne sezieren... Wir wechseln wieder zu Lili, die nun fertig umgezogen ist und wow! Sie sieht ausnahmsweise mal richtig schick aus! Sie erzählt Beatrix nun, dass sie gar nicht Branes leibliche Tochter ist, und jetzt kommt’s: Die Generälin weiß schon Bescheid! o.O An ihrer Loyalität tun diese Umstände aber keinen Abbruch. Wär ja noch schöner! Eikos Brief ist dann endlich fertig geschrieben, und das Balg will ihn so schnell wie möglich zu Zidane bringen. Bevor sie aber abrauscht, bringt sie den Toto noch einmal ordentlich zum Grübeln, als sie ihm sagt, dass sie aus Madain Sari kommt... Lauft nun nach hinten, und es kommt zu einer Szene, in der Eiko von Bark umgerannt wird und dann plötzlich irgendwo rumhängt. Dabei verliert sie auch noch den Brief... Also muss Bark wohl den Amor spielen und den Brief zu Zidane bringen. Am Bootssteg trifft er schließlich auf Steiner, und endlich! Endlich kommt es zum ersten Mal seit Langem wieder zu einem Wortgefecht zwischen Ritter und Räuber ♥ Blöderweise verliert Bark dabei Eikos Brief, ohne dass er es bemerkt. Tja, dumm gelaufen. Schließlich verkrümeln sich beide wieder, dafür taucht Beatrix auf, die Steiners Stimme gehört hat. Sie findet den Brief, vermutet, dass er von Steiner stammt, und liest ihn... Haaaaaaach ♥ Hat Steiner den Brief etwa für SIE dort liegengelassen? ♥ Zidane heult derweil immer noch in der Kneipe rum, als die Leute von der Tantalus-Bande wieder reinschneien, diesmal auch mit Bark. Monkeyman will wieder in die Bande aufgenommen werden und mit dieser wie in alten Zeiten auf Schatzjagd gehen. Bark versucht nun, ihm zu erklären, welchen besonderen Schatz er stattdessen finden soll, krampft sich dabei durch irgendwelche Metaphern, als Vivi dazustößt und Klartext redet. Da kommt Zidane endlich so halbwegs aus dem Quark, sodass er sich nun mit Vivi auf den Weg zum Schloss macht. ...und sein Comeback. ...Oder? Hat Zidane die Kneipe verlassen, werden wir mit dem ATE Glatt vergessen! beglückt. Na, wer hat wohl was vergessen? Richtig, Bark hat Zidane Eikos Brief nicht gegeben. Aber er hat ihn eh verloren... wie das wohl endet mit dem Wisch... Besucht nun Rubys Theater und sammelt am Tisch vorne links 2.680 Gil ein. Ruby selbst sieht übrigens ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus, was aber zum Glück nichts damit zu tun hat, dass ihr gerade ihre Einnahmen eingesackt habt... Auf dem Marktplatz, genauer zwischen der Pension und dem Tor zum Schloss, findet ihr außerdem noch eine Phönixdaune. Zu guter Letzt gibt es noch ein Just for Fun-Minispiel mit den Nero-Brüdern im Waffenladen, das im Grunde wie ein Hütchenspiel funktioniert. Ihr müsst einen von ihnen einfach wiederfinden, nachdem die drei Dutzende Male ihre Position getauscht haben. Ihr könnt dabei etwas Geld gewinnen, aber auch viel Geld verlieren. Nun gehen wir aber zum Bootssteg des Schlosses. Dort treffen Freia und Mahagon erstmals aufeinander - und kriegen sich auch sogleich in die Wolle :D Irgendwann funken auch mal die Alexandria-Soldatinnen dazwischen, aber auch Zidane kommt dazu und schlichtet den Streit. Da drücken die Soldatinnen ausnahmsweise mal ein Auge zu, da Lili ihnen sowieso befohlen hat, Freia, wie auch Zidane und Vivi, besonders zuvorkommend zu behandeln. ... ... ...!! Ich glaub, es hackt! Die dumme Ziege hat Mahagon vergessen! Ha, jetzt ist sie erst recht bei mir unten durch! Jedenfalls zickt Freia nun Zidane an und wirft ihm vor, er nehme das alles hier ja überhaupt nicht ernst. Wir müssen doch Lili beschützen und blah, aber wie soll Zidane das nur anstellen, jetzt wo sie doch bald die Königin ist und dann gar nicht mehr auch nur in ihre Nähe kommt? *seufz* Können wir jetzt endlich zum Schloss gehen? *nerv* Nehmt euch nun ein Boot und lasst euch zum anderen Ufer paddeln. Links der Treppe findet ihr dort einen Äther, rechts in der Ecke dagegen eine Phönixdaune. Außerdem liegt hinter dem Brunnen ein Lapislazuli herum. lauft dann nach links, um das Schloss zu betretenund untersucht die Wand rechts für eine Phönixdaune. Nehmt dann die Holztür links, und ihr kommt in einem Raum, wo in der Ecke rechts Leo liegt (Stellatio Nr. 8/12). Kehrt zum Bootssteg zurück und lauft dann zum Haupteingang des Schlosses, wo Steiner gerade Eiko rausschmeißt xD Sofort rennt das Balg zu Zidane und heult sich bei ihm aus... Dafür liebe ich Mahagon ♥ Jedenfalls sorgt Vivi schließlich dafür, dass wir unser Treffen mit Lili bekommen. Bei diesem Treffen, wo Lili übrigens gemäß ihrer Position als baldige Königin Garnet genannt wird, loben die Gäste, mal abgesehen von Mahagon, ihr schickes Kleid, nur Zidane kriegt nichts Anständiges auf die Reihe ._. Dann rennt Eiko zu Lili, um ihr ganz im Privaten noch was zu sagen, als die Noch-Prinzessin beschließt, Eiko einen der drei Schatzkristalle, in deren Besitz sie nun ist, zu geben, während sie die anderen beiden selbst behält. Tja, und das war dann auch schon das ganze Treffen. Zidane hat es sich gerade ziemlich versaut... und ist sich darüber auch im Klaren. Wenn Rumjammern doch nur helfen würde... Apropos Rumjammern. In der Nacht sitzt Eiko am Bootssteg, wo sie sich ihrem Brief zufolge mit Zidane treffen wollte, und ist total deprimiert, weil Monkeyman eben nur Lili im Kopf hat. Daher will sie wieder gehen, als jemand kommt und sie sich stattdessen versteckt. Blank und Marcus tauchen auf, weil Blank einen Liebesbrief gefunden hat... Ohje... Als dann aber noch jemand dazukommt, verstecken auch die Beiden sich, freilich ohne Eiko dabei zu entdecken. Blank lässt dabei den Brief fallen, den nun Steiner, der gerade aufkreuzt, findet und liest. Er denkt, dass er an ihn gerichtet ist... Schließlich gesellt sich auch noch Beatrix dazu, die den Brief bekanntermaßen auch gelesen hat und dachte, Steiner hätte ihn geschrieben. Es funkt und knistert zwischen der Blechdose und der Generälin, als dann auch noch Bark um die Ecke kommt und alles kaputtmacht. So ein Idiot D: Eiko läuft dann in die Kneipe (wo sie hierzulande gar nicht reinkäme, aber wayne), um zu schmollen, als Professor Toto dazukommt und mit ihr über ihr Zuhause, Madain Sari, reden möchte. Eiko willigt ein, möchte aber bei dem gescheiten Onkel zuhause mit ihm plaudern. Also in Treno... und da kommen Vivi, Freia, Mahagon und Zidane auch gleich mit! Shuffle or Boogie? Die Bande reist per Gargantula nach Treno, was wir aber nicht live miterleben, da uns das ATE Hofnarren des Schwermuts dazwischenfunkt. Zon und Son wollen sich bei Lili einschleimen, damit diese sie wieder bei Hofe aufnimmt, und schleichen sich deshalb nach Alexandria. Weit trauen sie sich aber nicht, da Blank und Marcus Wache schieben... In Treno schließlich beschließt Eiko, lieber erstmal die Stadt zu erkunden, bevor sie mit dem Prof über Madain Sari plaudert. Auch Vivi, Freia und Mahagon verlassen nun den Turm und sehen sich in Treno um, Zidane dagegen möchte sein Glück beim Kartenturnier versuchen. Um daran teilnehmen zu können, benötigt ihr mindestens fünf Tetra Master-Karten, habt ihr aber nicht genug, gibt Professor Toto euch welche. Sobald ihr Zidane steuern könnt, winkt das ATE Lehrerin Eiko sagt:, in dem Eiko Vivi über Zidanes stupides Verhalten gegenüber Frauen aufklärt. Lauft ihr weiter, folgt Es war eine lange Reise, in dem Vivi sich mit einem Bekannten unterhält. Nach dem Gespräch habt ihr die Möglichkeit, die Zipfelmütze zur Behausung seines Großvaters zu schicken. Tut ihr dies nicht, könnt ihr mit dem nächsten Vivi-ATE euren zweiten Gegner im Kartenturnier ändern und so an eine äußerst seltene Karte kommen. Dafür wird der Gegner aber schwerer zu besiegen sein. Die Entscheidung überlasse ich an dieser Stelle euch. Habt ihr den Turm verlassen, könnt ihr nun das ATE Potamus’ Verdienst sehen, wenn ihr Vivi nicht zu Quans Höhle geschickt habt. Dort erhält ein Junge namens Mario eine seltene Namingway-Karte... Ferner gibt es Das schimmernde Wasser im fahlen Mondschein zu sehen, wo der vierarmige Günther, mit dem schon Steiner sich angelegt hat, sich über Mahagon lustig macht, weil Eiko ihm hinterherrennt xD Jedenfalls geht ihr nun vom Toto-Turm aus nach rechts und bei diesem Turm die Treppe runter. Wenn ihr dem Weg dort weiter nach Norden folgt, erreicht ihr die Stellavilla, wo ihr wieder eure Stellatia eintauschen könnt. Diesmal gibt’s ein Elixier, einen Schwarzgurt und 10.000 Gil von der Dame. Wenn ihr wieder zurück lauft, befindet sich links von euch der Eingang zur Schmiede, aber da geht ihr noch nicht hin. Stattdessen lauft ihr weiter runter und schaltet so das ATE Über die Meere, über die Täler frei. Günther will Eiko entführen und mit ihr Mahagon erpressen. Leider (!) funkt ihm dabei niemand Geringeres als Quina dazwischen! Jer! Dahinter muss doch der böse Onkel Mahagon stecken! Bei seiner Flucht vor Quina lässt Günther schließlich einen Chimärenreif fallen, den Eiko auch sogleich für uns aufhebt. Danach könnt ihr gerne die Schmiede aufsuchen, auch wenn es hier nichts gibt, was ihr euch nicht schon in Alexandria hättet holen können. Dort, wo ihr das ATE mit Quina freigeschaltet habt, ist übrigens das Kartenstadion, aber es gibt noch zu viel zu tun, als dass wir jetzt zocken können! Lauft lieber weiter nach rechts, um euch vor der Knightvilla wiederzufinden. Damals hat Steiner dort einen Gryphon plattgemacht, diesmal könnt ihr gegen Catblepus kämpfen, aber denkt daran, vorher die Hilfs-Ability Götterspeise zu aktivieren, da das Viech euch sonst ziemlich schnell versteinert haben wird. Als Belohnung für den Sieg winken euch dann 15.000 Gil, die ihr im Auktionshaus links der Knightvilla nötig haben werdet, denn es gibt dort nun den Dunkelkristall zu kaufen, den ihr nicht nur wegen seiner positiven Auswirkungen auf den Stärkewert eurer Charaktere haben wollt. Weiterhin solltet ihr euch für den Rattenschwanz interessieren, den ihr, wie auch Dogas Artefakt, Unes Spiegel und das Gryphonherz, für eine Waffe für Steiner mal ersteigert haben müsst. Nach der Ersteigerung könnt ihr ihn dann wieder bei dem Rotmagier verkaufen, dem ihr schon das Gryphonherz gegeben habt. Ferner könnt ihr zusätzlich zum Angebot auf CD 2 auch noch Federstiefel und Fußketten ersteigern. Nun habt ihr alles gemacht, was ihr in Treno so hättet machen können. Aber nein, wir gehen jetzt noch nicht zum Kartenstadion >D Stattdessen besuchen wir Dali; den Weg dorthin kennt ihr hoffentlich noch. Euer Weg führt euch in das Haus des Dorfschulzen, der ja bekanntermaßen in Alexandria ist. Ihr könnt euch hier nun umsehen, dürft aber den Jungen in der Mitte des Raumes nicht wecken, da er euch sonst rausschmeißt. Untersucht zweimal den Tisch, um Mini-Brane zu finden, dann zweimal den Schrank und schließlich den Ofen, wo ihr den Schlüssel findet. Mit dem ausgestattet, besucht ihr die Mühle rechts vom Haus des Dorfschulzen und schließt die Tür hinten rechts auf. Hinten rechts in der Ecke entdeckt ihr nun eine Truhe mit satten 30.000 Gil. Untersucht sie danach noch einmal, um Nest-Café abzugreifen. Damit habt ihr nun alle Kaffesorten eingesammelt und könnt sie bei Großvadder Josef am Aussichtsturm abliefern, um das Modell der Prima Vista ins Hauptquartier der Tantalus geliefert zu bekommen! Vorher klettert ihr aber die Leiter in der Mühle hoch und schnappt euch die Truhen mit einer Katyusha und einem Elixier. Nun könnt ihr Dali für immer und alle Zeit den Rücken kehren. Zeit, nach Treno zurückzukehren - es sei denn, ihr habt Vivi in Es war eine lange Reise zu Quans Höhle geschickt. Dann könnt ihr diese nämlich aufsuchen und dort Vivi treffen, wobei ihr etwas über seine Vergangenheit mit Quan erfahrt. Nun wollen wir uns aber dem Kartenturnier widmen. Vom Eingang der Stadt aus kommt ihr am schnellsten zum Kartenstadion, wenn ihr nach links geht, dann am Turm die Treppe runter und schließlich nach unten lauft. Sprecht den Heini links am Eingang an, um euch für das Turnier einzuschreiben, und lasst euch die Regeln erklären. Ihr müsst zwei Siege erringen, könnt euren Gegner aber nach einer Niederlage einfach erneut herausfordern. Nach zwei Siegen könnt ihr dann gegen den Champion spielen. Als Zidane auch noch erfährt, wer der Champion denn eigentlich ist, spielen seine Hormone mal wieder verrückt: thumb|left|Mal ein etwas anderes Schlachtfeld. Nun geht es also los: Wir spielen Tetra Master! Keine Sorge, das ist nicht allzu schwer. Eigentlich spielt es sich wie Triple Triad, nur anders >D Ich bin an dieser Stelle nicht gewillt, euch das Regelwerk und die Spielmechanik darzulegen, stattdessen empfehle ich euch einen Blick in den entsprechenden Artikel. Alternativ könnt ihr auch den blauen Typen rechts des Einganges ansprechen, der euch nochmal das Gleiche erzählt wie Seitenstraßen-Jack seinerzeit. Euer erster Gegner ist... eine Dachboden-Luke? Also echt mal. Seine Karten sind ziemlich schwach, sowohl Angriff als auch Abwehr werden den Wert 2 nicht übersteigen. Also reißt ihm den Arsch auf >D Verliert ihr, könnt ihr es wieder versuchen, nach einem Sieg dagegen winken ATEs. Habt ihr Vivi zu Quans Höhle geschickt und ihn dort nicht getroffen, könnt ihr nun Heimkehr sehen, wo Vivi etwas in Erinnerungen an seinen Großvater schwelgt. Viel interessanter ist aber In Gedanken an alte Zeiten, wo Freia, nachdem sie im Auktionshaus Informationen über Kuja gesucht hat, sich mit Mahagon unterhält. Sie vermutet, dass er schon einmal in Treno war und hakt deshalb nach. Mahagon plaudert nun aus, dass er mal ein Leibwächter war, bis jemand Bestimmtes aufgekreuzt ist... Wenn ihr mehr erfahren wollt, lasst ihr Freia ihr Interesse an seiner Vergangenheit ausdrücken. Ich verspreche euch, dass es ziemlich cool wird ;-) Widmet euch nun dem zweiten Gegner, dessen Identität davon abhängt, ob ihr das ATE Potamus’ Verdienst gesehen habt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer auftauchen wird, wenn ihr es nicht gesehen habt, andernfalls spielt ihr nun gegen Mario aus dem Armenviertel. Der hat meistens zwei bis drei Namingway-Karten auf der Flosse, deren Angriffs- und Abwehrwerte alle so zwischen 4 und 8 liegen. Damit ist er ziemlich gefährlich, weshalb ich euch neben euren stärksten Karten auch die Lindblum-Karte zur Abwehr empfehle, die ihr im 13. Kapitel im zerstörten Lindblum finden konntet. Habt ihr es geschafft, könnt ihr euch noch einen letzten Schwall an ATEs ansehen. Nur des Lebens wegen zeigt Mahagons Vergangenheit als Leibwächter des Baron King. Hey, dann kann er uns ja auch sagen, ob der Baron und Kuja nun wirklich ein und dieselbe Person sind! ...aber darüber erfahren wir leider nichts :( Jedenfalls ist Zidane, wie er Lili bereits in Dali erzählte, mal ins Auktionshaus eingebrochen, wurde bei seiner Flucht aber von Mahagon aufgehalten. Monkeyman hat diesen aber so verarscht, dass nun alle glaubten, Mahagon hätte Dreck am Stecken. Tja, und seitdem wird unser Rotschopf steckbrieflich gesucht. Geil, oder? Es ist nur seltsam, dass sich Zidane gar nicht mehr an diese Geschichte erinnern kann... In Die Wasseroberfläche ist gedeckt sehen wir Quina, wie er von irgendwo runter ins Waser springt, weil es wie Pudding aussieht... woingenau mag uns das bloß führen? Bleibt schließlich noch Vorahnung, wo Eiko zu Professor Toto zurückkehrt und sie sich über die Esper und die Schatzkristalle unterhalten. Dann wird Eiko von Mogu gerufen, die sich irgendwo mit anderen Mogrys trifft... Nun bleibt nur noch der Finalgegner des Kartenturniers. Ihr tragt genau ein Spiel gegen ihn aus, die Storyline geht also auch weiter, wenn ihr verliert oder ein Unentschieden erreicht. Ihr wollt aber auf jeden Fall gewinnen, da es als Belohnung einen überaus seltenen und nützlichen Reinkarnatring gibt, der im ganzen Spiel - wenn man die Schmiede mitzählt - nur viereinhalbmal erhältlich ist (warum viereinhalb? 29. Kapitel ;-)! Speichert also, bevor ihr gegen Elin, die Matrosin zockt - die in Begleitung der Großzirpe Cid aufkreuzt! Eigentlich ist nämlich er der amtierende Kartenchamp, aber als Juckzirpe spielt es sich halt nicht so gut... Apropos: Elin hat nur Juckzirpe-Karten, welche, wenn ihr gegen Mario gewonnen habt, ein schlechter Witz sind. Macht sie also nieder und sackt den Reinkarnatring ein >D nach dem Spiel erfahrt ihr, dass Cid gerade einen Testflug mit seinem neuesten Luftschiff, der Hildegard 2, absolviert hat. Da kommt Eiko angerannt, denn es passiert etwas Furchtbares in Alexandria! Aber das Kapitel ist jetzt nun wirklich lang genug geworden, also verschieben wir die Action auf das nächste. Oh ja, es gibt Action ohne Ende. Freut euch drauf! Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *We Are Thieves! *Slew Of Love Letters *Quad Mist ;Außerdem... *FFVIII - Shuffle or Boogie « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)